wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Athrikus Narassin
|faction = Combat |status = Killable |level = 31 }} Athrikus Narassin (Ath-ryk-iss) is a level 31 named Highborne in Darkshore. wants Athrikus's head. Lore One of 's most loyal servants, Athrikus Narassin was an aristocrat who prided himself on the many magical items he attained or crafted. Though there were many towns and places of habitation constructed upon the lakeshore, Ameth'Aran and Bashal'Aran villages were the foremost. Having the touch of Azshara, the Kaldorei's beloved Queen, in their creation. Her favored servitors, those of the Highborne, she brought to the twin towns to reside, and to govern them she placed Athrikus Narassin. Though it would be that he would spend most of his days in his Tower of Althalaxx, some ways removed of the towns. His second, a mage known of his prowess in the arcane arts as much as with his physical abilities was Asterion, who lived among the people of Bashal'Aran, and went many times to Ameth'Aran to see to the needs and wants of its people. In the War of the Ancients he was one of the many magi keeping the network of spells operating so that Sargeras could finally manifest in Azeroth when Furion engaged Azshara, throwing their careful spellcraft into chaos, exploding the Well of Eternity. Athrikus was blasted far away, and when he awoke, he found that he was missing all the items he had so loved. However, the Well's explosion had made him immortal, and given him the power to sap the energies of other magi to augment his own. In Ameth'Aran, all was in ruins, its people clinging to the ground as though that might spare them from the destruction. It was then that Athrikus Narassin appeared to guide them to safety. With a spell he could protect them. He would say. While around them, brother and sister, father and mother perished. They would have life eternal, and have naught to fear from the Sundering that was to come. 10,000 years later, Athrikus resides at the top of the Tower of Althalaxx and still possessed three soulgems, and two of them are being held in Night Run and Satyrnaar, satyr-held areas in northeast Ashenvale. The soul of Asterion is sealed in Bashal'Aran and guarded by the Satyrs of Deth'ryll. He founded the Cult of the Dark Strand with many warlocks, including even a foul satyr. One of his most loyal servants was the orc warlock . Athrikus is empowered by soulgems holding the trapped Highborne souls. He is also a pawn of the Shadow Council, of which his cult is an ally or a part. Objective of *Drops for the quest . *"Narassin's Tome"....for the quest "looting the tower"....tome may be found on either the 2nd and/or 3rd level of the stairway landings closest to tower entrance...being that as you enter the blasted tower....turn right, then go up the stairway....kinda hard to see the tome.... Loot * Trivia An artifact, mentions Athrikus. It says "Athrikus Narassin coveted the Well of Eternity and its arcane powers. When it finally exploded, Athrikus' magical items were blasted from his body and scattered across Kalimdor. He survived and found that he had been imbued with demonic powers which he used to chain the souls of lesser highborne to himself, granting immortality." Note While he is a Highborne in-game and in the War of the Ancients trilogy, Lands of Mystery classifies him as a blood elf.'' Lands of Mystery'', pg. 12 Given the technical impossibility of this, it is likely an editorial mistake. References External links Category:Shadow Council Category:Highborne Category:Night elves Category:Named mobs Category:Darkshore mobs Category:Blood elves Category:Mages Category:Warlocks